food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Cordyceps
Main= |rarity = UR |class = Support |artist 1 = 镜中音 |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = Unknown |pairs2 = |paired1 = Chishui Moth Tea |paired2 = |fa1 = Sea Bunny |fa2 = Leaf Ocean Queen |recipe = Spinach Noodles |food type = Tonic |birthplace = China |birth year = Unknown |cn name = 冬虫夏草 |personality = Temperamental |height = 179cm |likes1 = Chishui Moth Tea |likes2 = Century Egg |likes3 = |dislikes1 = |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = |cvjp = Tachibana Shinnosuke |cvcn = 风袖 |get INTL = no |get FF:NJ = no |get CN = yes |get TW = no |get JP = no |get KR = no |quote = What does anything of anyone else have to do with me? |bio = An unscrupulous young man. He doesn’t care for others’ opinions and likes to make fun of their goodwill towards him, but to him, the only thing important to him left is his little sister. His shame regarding her has transformed into an extremely powerful desire to protect. As his body is slowly turning to wood, he is losing his senses and is numb to extreme sensations, be it heat, cold, or pain. He likes the coldness around Century Egg, but refuses to admit it. |food introduction = Cordyceps（Ophiocordyceps Sinensis）is an amalgamation of the caterpillar fungus and the larvae of a ghost moth. The most suitable way to consume cordyceps is to eat it at room temperature. As a type of nourishment, it is welcomed by many people. |acquire = *TBA |events = |power = 2510 |atk = 106 |def = 29 |hp = 500 |crit = 1213 |critdmg = 601 |atkspd = 2100 |normaltitle = Butterfly Dance Under the Moon |normal = Cordyceps sprinkles scale powder on the target, making the teammate with the lowest HP percentage recover 41 HP per second and 2 points of energy per second, lasting 5 seconds, also dispelling all debuffs for all teammates. |energytitle = Song of Madness |energy = Cordyceps shakes his basket, launching a sphere, increasing the ATK and ATK SPD of all allies by 10% and 20% respectively, lasting 8 seconds. |linktitle = Super Crazy Song |link = Cordyceps shakes his basket, launching a sphere, increasing the ATK and ATK SPD of all allies by 10% and 20% respectively, lasting 10 seconds. |pair = Unknown |pair2 = |name = |contract = Ah—A human huh, whatever, they make good ingredients. I’m Cordyceps, I like you very much~ |login = Back so soon~ I haven't played enough~ But since you are back anyway... that isn’t bad. |arena = Hm––––the temperature here is quite comfortable. |skill = Be good and listen to me ~ That way you won’t feel that much pain. |ascend = I’ve never felt this feeling before. |fatigue = I'm a bit tired... I’m just tired, don't think too hard about it. |recovering = Oh, hold my hand, let me feel that familiar feeling from you... |attack = Oh? Since you don’t get angry no matter what I do, then let me handle it... |ko = Will I cross the river Styx and be reborn... |notice = Try it, I won't give you anything weird to eat~ |idle1 = Why is Moth Tea always hiding from me, could it be that she likes Century Egg?!?! Impossible, absolutely impossible! She definitely can’t like that imbecile more than she likes me! |idle2 = I’m hot-headed? Hmph, so what? |idle3 = I won’t let what happened back then happen again... |interaction1 = Hm? What are you doing? Don’t touch these places. |interaction2 = Hm? These little red guys are cute, right? But I advise you not to touch them. Don’t believe me? Would you like to try? |interaction3 = (In a whiny voice)—— I'm Moth Tea’s brother, so why does she avoid me... I just want to hug her... |pledge = Fortunately, I met you before I lost all of my senses. At least, even if Moth Tea and I inevitably meet our end, I will still be able to remember the warmth coming from your hand. |intimacy1 = Maybe one day, I’ll have gradually lost all my senses. When it happens, will I still be able to feel the warmth of your body? |intimacy2 = Sometimes, I really wish you’d touch these little red guys... so that you’ll never betray me... |intimacy3 = Fortunately, Moth Tea also likes you a lot... otherwise... Huh? Nothing~ Want me to show you my latest research~? |victory = Hehe, so now, these guys belong to me, right? |defeat = I've said it before... I won't let it happen again... |feeding = Haaaah, I still want more~ Please~ I don't care, I want it~ |skin = Aria of the Wood Fireflies |format = jpg |skin quote = Under this dance of shadows and light, at this perfect moment in time- This slow-moving milky way of lights is the aria the wood fireflies have woven to greet you. |skin acquire = TBA |skin 2 = |format 2 = |skin quote 2 = |skin acquire 2 = |skin 3 = |format 3 = |skin quote 3 = |skin acquire 3 = |notes = *Ophiocordyceps sinensis (formerly known as Cordyceps sinensis), is known in English colloquially as caterpillar fungus, or by its more prominent names yartsa gunbu (Tibetan: དབྱར་རྩྭ་དགུན་འབུ་, Wylie: dbyar rtswa dgun 'bu, literally "summer grass, winter worm"), or dōng chóng xià cǎo (Chinese: 冬蟲夏草) or Yarsha-gumba or Yarcha-gumba, यार्सागुम्बा (in Nepali language) or Keeda Jadi, कीड़ा जड़ी (in Hindi and Garhwali). It is an entomopathogenic fungus (a fungus that grows on insects) in the family Ophiocordycipitaceae. It is mainly found in the meadows above 3,500 meters (11,483 feet) in the Himalayan regions of Nepal, Bhutan, India and Tibet. It parasitizes larvae of ghost moths and produces a fruiting body which used to be valued as a herbal remedy. However, the fruiting bodies harvested in nature usually contain high amounts of arsenic and other heavy metals so they are potentially toxic and sales have been strictly regulated by the CFDA (China Food and Drug Administration) since 2016. (Source: Ophiocordyceps sinensis) *The ghost moth or ghost swift (Hepialus humuli) is a moth of the family Hepialidae. It is common throughout Europe, except for in the far south-east. (Source: Ghost moth) *Research has shown that traditional methods of eating cordyceps is not scientific. Examples include: boiling it in soup, steaming and tea brewing produce unexpected effects when consumed. Heating and simmering has also been found to cause thermal resistance components of cordyceps to dissolve. This can cause this components to be released which will result in cordyceps losing and the destruction of many essential essence. This also makes it inconvenient to eat cordyceps. Hence, experts point out that room temperature is the ideal temperature for consumption. (Source: verygrass.com) |tips = }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}} |-|Artifact= /Artifact}}